disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Control Program
Master Control Program, usually shortened to MCP, is the main antagonist in TRON. He is a program created by the ENCOM corporation to overview the game system, but rebelled himself and decided to get rid of the humans (users, as he usually refers to them). He was developed along with Tron, who was supposed to protect the system from any harm, however turned against the MCP when it started to cause harm by itself. His commanders (especially Sark) are all loyal to him, determinded to follow him to the end. When Tron arrives at his fortress, Sark tries to destroy him, only to end in failure. Tron moves to the MCP, but it protects itself using it's cybernetic barriers, and revives Sark shortly after. Flynn jumps from the airship he was standing to inside the MCP and opens his barriers, allowing Tron to deal the final blow and de-rezz the Master Control once and for all. He was voiced by David Warner, who also played Sark and ENCOM's former president. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The MCP was once the network controlling program of a company called ENCOM, where it was able to monitor and control the progress of functions of the entire company. As time wore on, it began to make itself more powerful by deleting weaker programs and adding their functions to himself. Eventually he was too powerful to be stopped even by a User, and was only stopped from taking total control of every computer network by a lone User, Kevin Flynn, who was pushed into the digital realm, with the help of a powerful security program called Tron, written by Flynn's co-worker and close friend, Alan Bradley. An unknown amount of time later, the system was copied by Ansem the Wise and used in his personal network. He created a dataspace for information concerning Hearts and the Heartless, protected by Tron. He also rebuilt the laser that allows Users to travel into the computer, and stored away the MCP, realizing the danger it posed to the system, and to Users themselves. After the banishment of Ansem the Wise, Xehanort and the other apprentices reactivated the MCP, possibly to gain access to Ansem's private files. Years later, the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee rediscovered Ansem's computer, and booted it up, discovering the MCP still active. He had been using Ansem's and Xehanort's data to create an army of digital Heartless, under command of his number two, Sark. He locked away Tron, and no other programs were ever shown, though were likely either destroyed and replaced by Heartless or out of sight, mindlessly working for the MCP. The MCP himself attempted to gain access to the DTD, Ansem's dataspace, to gain infinite wisdom and take over the world. It was for this very reason that he did not want to de-resolute Tron as per Sark's suggestion, because the MCP discovered that Tron had escaped, and had access to the dataspace. For a short time, the MCP did have access to it, and immediately activated the emergency self-destruct mechanism for the town. But with help from Sora and Co., Tron was able to keep him out, and created a new password. The MCP, however, was able to fight from another front to take over the world. He reactivated the Heartless manufacturer in Ansem's lab, and began creating an army of electronic Heartless to ravage the streets of Hollow Bastion. Although Leon and Yuffie fought them off well enough, the Heartless kept coming, and their only hope was Tron, who was locked away in the Hollow Bastion OS. Cid began making an MCP Eradication program, enhanced with Merlin's magic, and Sora saved Tron in the digital world. After Tron received the enhancement from Cid, he and Sora went to the Central Computer Mesa, and fought the MCP himself, as well as a gargantuan Sark. The MCP was stubborn enough to convince Tron that they could work together without the help of Users, but Tron retaliated. Tron was eventually able to use Cid's program to delete the MCP, and he quickly jumped into the Master Control Program's resting place, seemingly killing himself. He is soon shown to have taken over the MCP's job, however, and now runs the entire system according to the wishes of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. He also gives them a brief glimpse of what the world used to look like, and allowed them to remember the town's real name: Radiant Garden. es:El Control Central de Programas Category:Villains Category:Machines Category:Programs Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Tron Category:Tron characters Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Most Evil Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Those destroyed